Spring Tide
by JasonCulhane
Summary: With a family of his own to protect and the Volturi coming to once and for all put an end to the Olympic Coven, Jason must go to battle with Aro and the Guard once more. To protect their children, he, Leah, the Cullens, and all their allies will stop at nothing and sacrifice everything in order to assure their safety but ultimately, they will not be safe until Aro is no more.
1. Preface & Chapter 1- Celebration

PREFACE

I do not feel fear. I do not feel regret. At the same time, I do not feel peace. This is a moment of pure rage, hatred, and vengeance. So it must be. However, at the back of my mind, I see them, feel the love and protectiveness that has driven me to this final moment. I don't want this. I want to be with them, but dying in their place, there is no better way to go.

CELEBRATION

I have many regrets, from this life and my human one. I'm sure Leah does, too. It's a sad state of affairs when allowing your adopted sister to arrange your engagement party ranks highly among them. We told the others we couldn't have known, though in all honesty, we should have. It is Alice we're talking about after all, understated is not in her vocabulary. As soon as we approached her about helping us, it took her half the day to calm down enough to come up with a coherent plan of action. Thereafter, we had no say, no part at all, and Alice retreated into her own private party-planning world where nothing is too much and no one else's opinions exist. We bowed out after the first day because it was too exhausting to keep up with her, me mentally and Leah just fell into bed asleep. You'd think we'd have bigger fish to fry, greater concerns than the colour theme of mine and Leah's engagement party. Nevertheless, we needed the distraction, and there is nothing more distracting than one of Alice's parties. It's hard to dwell on the dark cloud rolling in all the time, ask any Fork's resident.

Of course, our engagement announcement was half made for us. Alice had foreseen it, and Edward could read all our minds. At least we could count on him to have a modicum of discretion. Alice practically imploded trying to hold it in, and she had to tell everyone it was something big to do with us, and it was such happy, amazing news. The majority of us are vampires, so putting two and two together isn't exactly taxing. We were greeted with expectant smiles, and then we were congratulated by all as soon as the words came out of our mouths. It was a small bit deflating, but everyone was extremely happy for us, so Alice's lack of self-control was forgiven and forgotten. We had a sort of mini-celebration that evening. Esme prepared a tonne of food for the Quileutes and the kids, and all the vampires went hunting nearby before returning to rejoin the party. It was a great time, filled with laughter and camaraderie, a moment when all our troubles were left at the door. The children were, as always, the centre of attention. Renesmee and Chloe stealing all the devilled eggs and egg-mayo sandwiches, everyone distracted by Harry's laughter with Seth because it was just so nice to hear it. They played endlessly, and Seth and Emmett never tired of entertaining them, and Renesmee got to act the age she was, not the age she appeared. Soon, though, they were all worn out, and the parents had to be excused.

We tucked the twins away for the night. Leah turned in, too. I'm sure between the celebrations and watching the kids, she was wrecked, but there were other things weighing on her, as there was with us all. I sometimes envy her being able to sleep. At least she had a few hours escape everyday from the dread of wondering what's to come. I was certainly not as lucky. Even my hearing betrayed me. Most of Carlisle's friends hadn't returned yet, and my family only returned briefly to hear our announcement, they'd be back out tomorrow, but Makenna was always lurking around somewhere. She always stayed on the periphery of the property, rarely coming inside or speaking with anyone. We had her assurances that she wouldn't try to feed locally, but she didn't inspire much trust. That aside, her mere presence was just a reminder of what was going on in the world at large, that we faced a grave threat that as yet we were unprepared for. I stopped looking out the window and just sat beside my sleeping Leah, watching over her and my children. It might not be sleep but concentrating on them brought me some peace, a warmth against the cold and darkness looming outside.

Two weeks to the day after we got engaged was the day Alice was scheduling her all-out extravaganza. Esme was almost as fearful about Alice's plans as those of the Volturi, as Alice probably wouldn't stop short of refurbishing, or redecorating, or maybe even knocking through a wall to make the space fit her aspirations. Jasper was back luckily enough, so he could talk to her at the very least, but, of course, nothing could truly stop her. Some things weren't going as well as we'd hoped. After he'd left again to contact Maria and the Mexican Coven, he'd returned empty-handed. Peter and Charlotte hadn't returned yet, so there was still hope. Jasper was uncertain, though. True, since his time with her, Maria had practically eliminated all of her competition in the south with hardly anyone left but passing nomads. Still, he expected to find her in her old stomping ground along the Texas-Mexico border. He had no luck after days of searching, and he did nothing to conceal his presence from her. Peter and Charlotte had headed further west and south along the southern borders of New Mexico, Arizona, California, and deeper into Mexico itself. They were expected back the day of the party. The Irish Coven had returned, too. They had few friends of their own to contact. Outside of the Cullens, they only knew a few Irish nomads who had crossed the pond over the last few centuries, and they hadn't proved difficult to find. They'd kept to the places where a lot of Irish immigrants had gone, Boston, New York and the northeast in general. Of the four they contacted, one took to the hills, saying he was going to hide out in Arctic Canada until this all blew over. The rest followed them back.

Their names were Anne, Shane, and Tadgh. Each of them lived separately, but they knew each other given that their territories were so close together. They were each centuries old and remembered the first ships to sail to the Americas because they were on them. None of the Cullens had met them before, but that was because they generally kept to themselves, something that really didn't change much after they arrived. I supposed we'd have to get used to that. Most vampires interact with no one other than perhaps their mate, and other covens are generally based upon common interests and protection, not family and love, or even friendship.

As the days went on, more vampires came and went, family and friends leaving and returning with more friends or allies at least. The biggest turn out was from Latin America. The Amazons had scoured the rainforests, the mountains, and the prairies, trying to find every vampire who lived among the tribes and even finding those who lived in the modern metropolises. They brought back twenty-four. Only a few were dressed casually, the rest were in tribal wear. They even found Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. Carlisle thanked them all for making such a long journey and also for their courage. Many vampires on this side of the world were desperately seeking to hide from the battle that was to come. Of course, when Aro came in force to the Americas, he would leave no stone unturned in his search for foot soldiers to suck into his army, to die for his insane cause.

They all had to be briefed as they arrived. They were all told in general what they would be facing if they came, but Carlisle wanted them to know exactly the odds we faced. He assured them all that no one who had come was obligated to stay. If they chose to leave then that was their decision. No one took him up on that offer. Even so, we had to admit, our intel was out of date. We'd had only scant contact with Marcus and Demetri since they left for the Old World, and we often feared the worst between telephone check-ins. Even with such gaps as days between contacts, he didn't pass on all that much information other than he was flying under the Volturi's radar and he was making progress. As one can imagine, such words were not too inspirational, especially to a bunch of recruits who know nothing about the enemy other than that they severely outnumbered us.

It didn't help that it was getting so crowded.

We had dozens of vampires at the house now and in the surrounding property. The Quileutes were going crazy. Nearly every one of their youngsters who'd reached puberty had turned at this stage, bringing the packs to three dozen members between them. It was getting uncomfortable, but the numbers were a blessing in disguise. We hoped that when Peter and Charlotte returned with Maria and Marcus with his comrades from abroad, we'd reach several hundred strong. Carlisle was beginning to think that as soon as the party was over, we'd have to relocate. Hundreds of vampires needing sustenance and a small town full of our friends the only nearby source was not an ideal scenario. How he planned to sort that out was another thing. The Quileutes would not abandon their ancestral land, even if it left them vulnerable. We'd have to move deeper into the surrounding wilderness, though, so everyone could just head off in whatever direction they wanted to hunt so long as it was not in Forks.

As the day of the party came, everyone we could find and was willing to come had arrived. We had good friends, and so did they, mostly. In the end, sixty vampires from all over the New World had come to Washington, to Forks, to stand with us. We knew it would not be enough. If Aro truly raised an army as Marcus had described, we could face thousands. The prospect was hard to imagine but that didn't make it any less frightening. We really needed Maria's backing and for Marcus to come through for us. Waiting for both outcomes was leaving us all on edge.

Despite all our worry and fear, Alice always knew how to draw our attention to more trivial matters, but, of course, they were not so to her. Leah had been stressing about everything, the kids, the looming battle, and all the tension between the various vampire and shapeshifter groups. I could tell, and I tried to ease her mind, but that was hard to do when my own was in such turmoil, so Alice intervened to be her saviour. Leah was to come with her, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee to Port Angeles to go shopping. They promised she'd come away with a party outfit and all manner of beauty treatments. Oh, and her attendance wasn't optional. Leah felt strange leaving the twins. She hadn't done so once since they'd been born. In the end, I convinced her to go, telling her she both needed this and deserved it, and that I would not leave the twins out of my sight. She was still dubious, even as they got her in the car, but Esme promised to help me out and that seemed to reassure her. I appreciated the help to be honest. Keeping an eye on them at all times had been getting more and more difficult to do, and I'm a vampire. They were just too fond of exploring, and there was no point telling them they'd gone too high or too far. They could get back to the house in minutes even if they'd travelled miles, and they could drop from the highest treetops to the ground without batting an eye. They had me wrecked and ruined. Sometimes, I even believed I was exhausted, even though it was not possible for me to be so.

As the morning wore on, I was actually managing pretty well. Chloe was not as energetic today and was limiting herself to sitting idly thirty feet up a cedar tree whilst twining some flower stems together. Harry was building a fort out of rocks he'd fished out of the river. Some of the base stones were at least thirty pounds. I was sitting on the lawn, feeling a twinge of hunger come on. I walked down to the river and looked at my reflection in the water. My eyes were almost totally black. I hadn't been hunting properly. There was just too much to do between the kids, Alice's endless commentary on our party, and the preparations we were making to defend ourselves from the Volturi's onslaught. For beings that did not require sleep, there still seemed not to be enough time in the day and yet, there was always time to worry. Esme appeared at my side. I hadn't really been paying attention, but I'd heard her approach nonetheless. She put a hand on my shoulder and gave me one of those smiles than instantly dispels the dark clouds overhead. She said, "That's quite a construction effort he's got there."

"I know. Something tells me architecture or engineering are in Harry's future."

"Well, he is immortal. The possibilities are endless."

"I hope he gets to realise them."

"Jason…"

"I mean I hope he doesn't have to be on the run his whole life. I'll die before I let anyone hurt him, or Chloe."

"You know we'll all stop at nothing to protect them. They're everything to us."

"All we are."

She nodded and smiled once more. Her eyes lingered on me for a moment before she said, "Why don't you go hunt?"

"Thanks, Esme, but I'd rather not leave while Leah's gone. I know they're safe with you, but I'll just worry more if I'm away from them."

"Well that mental fatigue will only grow worse if you let yourself go hungry. You already have a lot on your mind. Why don't you go tick off one thing from that mental to-do list I know you're carrying around."

I smiled at that. Chloe dropped from her perch and ran over to Esme. She proffered a chain of flowers to her. "For you, grandma."

"Oh, sweetheart, that is beautiful."

For a chain using only flowers and made by hands that were barely older than the plants themselves, it was quite beautifully crafted. The flowers were tied as such that from the front, they formed an unbroken chain with each blossom facing out and the stems of the flowers at either end extended fully so they could be tied. Chloe said, "Can I put it on you?"

"Of course."

Esme knelt down and Chloe promptly skipped behind her to tie her necklace. It was very pretty and very adorable, much like Chloe herself. She said, "I'm going to make one for mommy next. Daddy, do you think she'll like it?"

"She definitely will, sweetheart. I think it'll cheer her up, too."

"Great, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find the perfect flowers."

"Don't go far."

She didn't reply to that one. Both of the twins had grown very frustrated with the adults as we tried to explain to them what "too far" meant. The term was meaningless to them. If we told them not to venture out of sight of the house or not to go further than the Black Pack's cabins, they'd simply reply that that wasn't very far. All of us, vampires and shapeshifters alike, had once been human. That meant we each had some concept of distance and how limited we once were. Yet, for them, they'd only ever known capabilities that were beyond the scope of human beings, so while we'd preferably not want them not to go more than fifteen minutes from the house, they could go several miles into the forest or reach Forks in that time. It was very frustrating and as our situation grew more perilous, we'd ultimately have to be stricter with them. As Chloe disappeared into the undergrowth, I listened out for her footfalls to make sure she was okay. For such a little girl who was growing at an accelerated rate, she was very surefooted and for once, she hadn't gone far. She'd ventured maybe a kilometre north of the house to a clearing, which was her favourite flower-picking spot. I cast my eyes over to Harry. He was engrossed, presumably trying to figure out how he might roof his little hut without resorting to wood. I turned to Esme once more and said, "I won't be going very far either."

"Take your time, Jason, and you better come back here full, or you're going back out."

"Yes, mom."

I didn't usually call her that, nor did any of her adopted children, but I knew that Esme derived great contentment with this life through her role as our mother. It was probably cheeky for me to think so, given that I hadn't yet been with them for a year, but I got the impression that she was a tad fonder of me, being the youngest in both human and vampire terms. In the former, however, we were still technically only separated by ten years. I leapt the river to where Harry was. He was still pondering the roof. He'd collected a number of rocks of various shapes, some of which were long enough to span the top of his structure, but he had two few of them. I squatted down beside him and ruffled his hair. He pretended to hate it, but it was one of the few things besides Seth that made him smile. I said, "Having trouble, little man?"

"Yes, I might have to look further along the river to get more long rocks."

"Okay, but don't go where grandma can't hear you, and no swimming, Harry."

"But I'm a really good swimmer, daddy. Everyone says so."

"Not without someone with you."

"What if the rocks I need are underwater?"

"Then get grandma to go with you."

"Okay, I'll stay on the banks."

"Good boy, daddy will be back soon. Be good for grandma."

"But I'm always good."

That wasn't a smart remark. He was always genuinely confused when people told him to be good because he always behaved and did as he was told, even if he disagreed. I always asked him anyway because I found his reaction very endearing. I ruffled his hair once more and said, "I know you are, little man."

With that, I disappeared into the trees, listening for him as I went. As promised, he did not enter the water even once and nor did he search beyond the range of his grandma's hearing. I smiled and took after the fresh scent of a herd of deer, eager to get back to my new family in short order. The scene around the house might have been idyllic, but I knew all around, beyond the horizon, a storm was building.

I returned from my hunt just moments before Leah and the girls arrived home. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie looked no different from usual except that they were overburdened with shopping bags. Renesmee and Leah, however, looked positively radiant, as they were the only ones who could really partake, and for that matter, benefit from the treatments. I strolled up to my Leah, and she smiled at me. I hadn't seen her do that for a good while. It drew me back to our first moments together, those times of fire, heat, and newness that still carried on to this day, that grew hotter and brighter with every passing second. Her beauty, her smile, could light up the darkest places, and I found myself staring, probably with that stupid grin I always get. She blushed, avoiding my gaze, as she always does. I said, "You look incredible."

"Miracle of a blow-dry and a pedicure, it's nothing."

"You're never nothing. You're definitely something else."

"Oh what's that?"

"Oh…am, that was an expression, it just means you're above and beyond the norm."

"Ah, I see. You still manage to catch me out."

I put my arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry, my Leah. We've only been together a few months, and we have an eternity together. Eventually I'll become predictable, maybe even boring. You might consider looking elsewhere in a century or so."

A startled, offended look crossed her face for a brief second, but then she smiled, realising I was joking. It was probably the result of the imprint. I briefly contemplated what would a shapeshifter do if their magical bond to a person were not reciprocated. Would life no longer be worth living? If it weren't for the kids, I knew mine wouldn't be, and I wasn't the one who had imprinted. I decided to leave the subject off-limits to wry humour. I was just about to pull her into a full embrace to reassure her when a small form squeezed in-between us with their arms around our waists. "I hate to interrupt this little mush-fest you're having at the expense of everyone else's comfort, but Leah and I are far from done for the day."

Of course, Alice was squeezing between us and not one of the children, as I'd initially assumed. I sighed, casting my eyes away, and Leah exclaimed, "What do you mean we're not done? I've been gone all morning and afternoon. I'm not going anywhere else, Alice."

"Of course I'm not taking you out again. I was very thorough. You have all the necessary treatments, clothes, and accessories. All that's left is to add the finishing touches and you'll be party ready."

"What finishing touches?"

"Why makeup and hair, of course, silly."

"But my hair is already done."

"Leah, please, you got a wash and blow-dry. It still needs to be styled, and your skin is perfectly prepped for makeup after that facial, so let's move before any oiliness or dryness sets in. Chop-chop."

"Wha-wait, one second."

She swivelled around and planted a kiss on my lips before Alice dragged her off with her eyes cast to heaven. Her warmth lingered on my skin, a persistent tingle that left me speechless before she disappeared out of sight. I felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder. "You know, common wisdom has it that most couples cool off after the first six months and yet here you are, dumbstruck by a kiss on the lips."

It was Dermot, of course, and I embraced him while calling him a cheeky bastard, which was all very ordinary for us. He'd decided in the past week that the lack of contact from his mate, Isolde, was worrying. The two of them were not attached at the hip by any means, but the seriousness of their relationship was getting to another level as Dermot so eloquently put it. He worried that maybe something had happened to her, especially with the Volturi mobilising the whole vampire population of Europe. Given how little we were getting out of Marcus other than that he was definitely nowhere near Wales, Dermot could no longer wait, and so Carlisle arranged a flight for him to Cardiff with two return tickets in case he found her, which he had. She stood a few feet behind him. She came forward and embraced me saying, "Jason, it's great to see you again."

"You, too, Isolde. We were all a wee bit concerned."

"I don't blame you."

Fiona then emerged along with Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. They all took their turns welcoming her before she could get on with explaining. When the moment came, though, she asked to speak with Carlisle. We were all perplexed but showed her into the house where Carlisle was already waiting, having undoubtedly heard our conversation. He welcomed Isolde to Washington and into his home, mentioning how much everyone had heard about her from Dermot. She seemed particularly chuffed by Carlisle's description of how anxious he'd become about her safety when he hadn't been able to reach her. Dermot did not seem impressed when she mockingly fawned over him for being so adorable. I thought, as well, that I heard Emmett skitting himself somewhere else in the house before Rosalie told him to calm himself while failing to keep the mirth out of her own voice. After the pleasantries had passed, Carlisle said, "I'm guessing, Isolde, you had something more specific to talk to me about rather than just introductions."

"Indeed, first off, I better explain myself."

"Please take a seat."

Everyone sat down in the living area with Carlisle opposite Isolde as she began. "Well, as you've probably heard by now, news of a second Volturi move against you had spread far and wide."

"It is not often that Volterra clears out, especially not twice in six years."

"Indeed, well, they passed through Britain last time on their way across the pond, and I had no intention of being anywhere in their vicinity, so I went north to stay with some friends in the Lake District."

"That's why the Irish Coven couldn't find you when they were coming to back us up."

"Unfortunately, yes, but had I known that Dermot was here, that all of you were, I would have been over like a shot."

"We all appreciate that Isolde."

"Well, my story doesn't end there. I, in fact, have some good news, which I imagine is in short supply."

"Go ahead."

"Word of your victory over the Volturi, the second time you've managed to turn them away, especially with Alec's death and Marcus's betrayal of Aro, spread like wildfire, faster than news that they were coming for you again. However, the implications of that were not hard to guess at. People knew that Aro would crave vengeance, to put down this challenge to his authority at all costs. Many suspected that a kind of conscription would be enforced before word of it spread. Dermot only confirmed our fears, so my English friends and I devised a plan."

"Which was?"

"We knew we were cornered, that when Aro turned his gaze to Britain that we would be vastly outnumbered and quickly overrun if we tried to fight, so we travelled the length and breadth of the country, contacting every coven and nomad we could find. Our routes for escape to the east were all blocked, so we knew we had to come west, and Dermot and I convinced them to travel here, to stand with you."

Carlisle looked surprised but pleased. He asked, "And how are they getting here?"

"We chose a route that we thought Aro will least suspect. They took to the sea from northern Scotland and have probably swum the distance to Iceland by now. From there, they will hunt and continue on to Greenland before coming down into Canada. All things going well, we should expect them in a fortnight."

"I am impressed, Isolde, and how many are we talking about here?"

"There are five resident covens in Britain along with twenty-two nomads for a total of forty. They all chose to come here. They had planned to fight if it came to it back home, but it doesn't matter where they stand their ground as long as they do and do not retreat. None of us are fond of the Volturi, Carlisle. As I'm sure you know, being an Englishman yourself, our island has not faired well under their rule. Many of the older covens have been lost in Aro's pursuit of power and for undefined criminal acts. If this is to be our last stand, so be it. We will not be marched under their banner."

Carlisle stood and offered Isolde his hand, which she shook firmly. He said, "Thank you, Isolde. You've done us a great service, and your friends are most welcome. I'm sure everyone would be glad to have you at the party tonight."

"Party?" She looked accusingly at Dermot and said, "You never told me about any party. I would have dressed better." She thumped him in the shoulder.

Coming to his rescue, I said, "Don't worry, Isolde. I know someone who can take care of that for you."

"Well, okay," she replied, still narrowing her eyes at Dermot. She asked, "So what are we celebrating?"

"My engagement."

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. She smacked Dermot over the head before saying with her finger in his face, "I will have you killed, my love, before the Volturi ever get here. Why did you not tell me about this? He's, for all intents and purposes, your brother, and you don't tell me he's getting married? Do you realise how inadequately I packed for this calibre of celebration?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd like the surprise."

"Men! I need preparation time, Dermot. Jason, when is this party starting?"

"In three hours."

She eyed Dermot menacingly once more and said, "Aargh! God help me, I love you, but you're a damn fool."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up, I promise."

"You'd better, now if you'll all excuse me, I have an emergency to attend to."

Suddenly, Alice flew down the stairs and said, "I thought I heard a lady in distress."

"Distress is the bloody word," said Isolde.

"I'm Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Isolde and likewise, are you to be my rescuer?"

"Come with me, I have a fully stocked wardrobe and beauty studio at your disposal."

"Oh, goodie. Dermot, you're forgiven."

Before he could respond, she'd disappeared upstairs with Alice, but the two of them were excitedly babbling on about one fashion tip or item or another. I looked at Dermot and said with dread, "Man, what have you done?"

What had he done indeed. For the subsequent three hours, we all had to endure Alice and Isolde girling it up and invariably squealing over some shared interest or fawning endlessly over a certain shoe or dress. I cursed my vampire hearing sometimes as they reached pitches that even I couldn't hear, but I had more sympathy for Leah than myself. She was, after all, being directly exposed. I considered coming to her rescue on multiple occasions when the two of them turned on her for an opinion or a comment and Leah didn't ever have a clue. They would sigh or gasp and then lecture her for what seemed like an eternity. I could just picture Leah's face, completely uncomprehending of this high fashion brand's importance. Alas, if I dared enter the beauty cave and look upon Alice's masterpiece before it was completed, she would put me in the ground, literally. So, instead, I resorted to helping out as best I could. There was surprisingly a lot to do, but then I remembered that it was Alice who had planned this. I helped Dermot and Emmett put up the decorations. Alice had decided upon a silver and lavender colour theme with ribbons and bells and a massive banner out front. She even somehow obtained purple-tinted party lights in the right shade and had positioned a lava lamp with those colours on the coffee table in the seating area. I supposed I couldn't completely fault her taste, even if some of it was a little extreme.

I started helping Esme bring out the food just before show time. She had this perpetual look of relief on her face, probably because Alice's plans hadn't fundamentally altered the layout of the house. Some furniture was moved, some decorations were thrown up, but the floor plan had not been changed. The last platters were out when the guests the food was meant for arrived. The whole Black Pack arrived with Seth escorting his mother and Jacob his father. The Uleys were not far behind. Edward arrived with Bella and Renesmee not long after. Chloe and Harry were already tuckered out after their day's endeavours and would not be downstairs. I listened for a moment for their rhythmic breathing to assure myself they were okay. The cacophony that had already started did not seem to disturb them. Besides the packs and friends of either the Cullens, or myself no one else attended. I couldn't invite my human friends, and Sue Clearwater couldn't even bring Charlie along, as none of them would really understand mine and Leah's relationship, or accept it for that matter. I also hadn't expected any of our newfound allies to show, which was probably for the best. The packs were still ill at ease with the Cullen's friends, even though for our sake, they kept things civil. It was probably a good thing that there was no competition for the food. The others, though, like Makenna, and the other new arrivals were probably best kept at a distance for this event, although Nahuel and Hulien accepted our invitation.

I just so happened to be standing at the bottom of the stairs when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and there she was, framed by light, an image of absolute beauty. She wore a purple party dress with a silver sash and matching heels. Her hair framed her face perfectly with loose curls running through it. I looked into her eyes, saw her slight smile, and I knew she was still unsure, still shy. How could something so perfect be so unaware of its perfection? She was amazing to behold. My jaw was probably hanging very low, but I was unaware of it, as I was of anything else as she gracefully traversed the steps towards me, until she was right in front of me. I didn't even realise that Alice and Isolde were standing directly behind her, the two of them also dressed to the nines, but they were invisible to me, just like everyone else in that one splendid moment. I was still looking at her even as she turned her face into my neck. Clearly, she was nervous of having so many eyes on her. I put my arm comfortingly around her shoulders and without much forethought, I started to speak. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you to everyone for being here for us tonight. I wanted to say some special thanks to my Irish family. Fiona, Dermot, I am eternally grateful to you both. You saved me. I don't know what I would have become or where I would have ended up without your help. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go, and you gave my sister back to me in her last moments. For that, I'll be forever grateful, and I love you both." There was a brief applause.

"To my family here, what can I say? Though danger followed me here and is coming back again, I've never been more at peace in my entire life, I've never been happier. You've all shown me the true meaning of family, something I'd never known in my human life. I finally know the love and trust and friendship that exists between loved ones, the bond that cannot be shaken, let alone broken, and if that weren't enough, you've given me an opportunity for something that I'd already ruled out for myself so early in my life. If you hadn't welcomed me in and convinced me to stay, I would never have found Leah, never would have known this kind of love and happiness." I turned to her then and said, "My Leah, I am lucky and blessed beyond all measure just to be with you. You have made every aspect of this life better, and you've brought me hope that the future can be brighter. You have given me two beautiful children who I will live and die for, and for you, I will do the same, forever. I could not be more proud to marry you, to have you as my wife, Mrs. Culhane."

She'd been verging on tears throughout my speech, even those parts that weren't about her, but that last comment brought a smile to her face and again, I was stunned into silence by her beauty. I heard Carlisle raise a toast to us and then the place erupted in applause and cheers.

We were both drawn into what amounted to a group hug between us, all the Cullens, and Fiona and Dermot. Esme and Fiona couldn't stop telling me how lovely that speech was and that I was as much a blessing in their lives, which left me with a catch in my throat that was hard to shake. Emmett and Dermot, as usual, bear-hugged me until my lungs emptied, but I tried not to object, too much. Edward and Jasper were a bit more brief about that the process but just as sincere in their congratulations. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie were much the same as were the Denalis. The girls unfailingly hugged Leah first and then me and for a moment, I thought Alice and Isolde might give even Emmett a run for his money but not quite.

Thereafter, we moved about the space making sure to greet everyone and thank them for being there. We didn't have to do much really, because everyone came to us offering their congratulations. The Amazons along with Nahuel and Hulien offered a traditional blessing on our union, which was nice, but they then excused themselves from the festivities. I guessed the party side of the event wasn't really their thing. The only other vampires in attendance were Benjamin and Tia. Randall and Mary were down in the southeast searching for some acquaintances while Peter and Charlotte had still not returned. Everyone was just thinking that they were a little delayed for the moment; they'd leave worrying until tomorrow. Once the Egyptians had shook hands with us, the shapeshifters made their way over. As I said, everything was very civil. Still, the two groups tried not to cross paths or linger on the same sides of the room. It was the shapeshifters who were more uneasy than the vampires as the latter were only bothered by the former's odour. Jacob, Sam, and the others had to keep in mind that they had two human relatives present among a group of human feeders, not to mention the several dozen other vampires that lingered not a hundred yards from the house. Eventually Benjamin and Tia took their leave of us, as well, and only the Irish Coven remained for the duration. Still, despite the early tension, the party carried on in a livelier fashion. Alice got some music going and had made sure to clear a space for dancing. Everyone was obligated to dance, Alice's rules, and seeing as the shapeshifters had already cleared up all the food, there were no excuses and no escape. We had just got out of one of our obligatory dance sessions with Alice and Isolde who were fast becoming super bffs when Sam and Emily came over to us, he extended a hand to me and said, "Congratulations."

Politely, I said, "Thank you, Sam, and thanks for being here. I know the circumstances aren't exactly ideal." I glanced over out the window in the direction where the other vampires were residing. He nodded, as Emily and Leah joined in an embrace. They were cousins, and their relationship had been on the mend for a while now since Leah had asked her to be godmother to Harry. I knew Emily had initially rejected Sam's advances out of respect for Leah who he'd been seeing at the time of his imprint, but she obviously capitulated eventually. For the moment, Emily seemed genuinely happy for her, and Leah, if she still harboured any lingering animosity towards her, did not show it. She surprised me further when she initiated an embrace with Sam who was supremely awkward about it, but I think he got the message. All of this was in the past for Leah; it was time for them all to move on. Just then, Sue and Bill appeared along with Seth. I got a hug out of Seth and even Sue but not to make things uncomfortable, I just offered my hand to Bill, which he took and wished us both well. Seth then asked his sister to dance as a slower number played over the stereo speakers. I said to Sue, offering my hand, "Sue, would you do me the honours?"

"Am, I don't know."

I followed her line of sight. Siobhan and Liam were on the floor also, and Maggie had joined Alice and Isolde. I could see how being in closer quarters with four pairs of red eyes even more so than she already was might make her edgy to say the least. I said, "Sue, it's okay. Their friends…of mine, at least. They won't do anything to ruin tonight. I guarantee they won't even bat an eye at you and if it makes you more comfortable, we'll stay right over here beside Seth and Leah."

She hesitated for a brief moment before replying, "Well, I suppose I better. You are going to be my son-in-law soon."

As soon as Sue and I were on the improvised dance floor, Paul, Embry, and Quil moved in to keep Bill company, or, more likely, to be his bodyguards. I kept Sue for one dance but didn't push it after that. As promised, no one even looked at her, but what Sue didn't realise was that I'd practically asked them not to, as none of them could have missed the exchange between us.

The night went on as such until the early hours of the morning. By then, the non-vampires amongst us were getting tired, and many said their goodbyes whilst wishing us well once more. Bill, Sue, and Emily got into a car, but the pack members disappeared into the woods on either side of the road, changing form before forming up an escort for them out of the area. It was a little obvious what they were doing, but I couldn't say I wouldn't do the same. Renesmee was hugely impressed by how late her parents had allowed her to stay, but she was hanging by the end and was feeling unwell from how many of the sweet treats she'd shovelled into herself. Edward carried his half-conscious daughter home whilst Bella said goodnight to us. Jacob wasn't far behind. We hadn't seen much of him because he was still super-protective of Renesmee. He trusted the Cullens' friends, but he didn't buy into the whole "friends of friends" deal with the other vampires outside. He did take a moment to congratulate us before changing form and following Bella and Edward, walking them all the way back to the cottage. According to Leah, he stood guard outside their door at night and insisted upon a watch detail that included Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Black Pack with them changing shifts so he could get some sleep now and again. That, to me, was a wee bit obsessive. The human feeders were all mature vampires, not newborns, so they knew what was at stake. There was no way they'd do anything now to upset our nascent alliance. All the same, if there were people outside Leah's door that I perceived to be monsters, I'd probably be doing exactly what Jacob was doing.

Everyone retired for the night after that, except for Jasper who still watched out the window for the return of Peter and Charlotte. Alice remained, too, trying to be a comfort to him. When everyone else had departed for their own quarters, I swept Leah up into my arms as she took the first step of the stairs. She let out a bit of a yelp, but then laughed. I carried her to our room, to our bed, and kissed her as I laid her down. My lips lingered on hers, maybe a little too long, as she coughed then, drawing my attention to the presence of little ones fast asleep right next to us. I reluctantly conceded and let go, lying beside her. I brushed the hair from her face as I stared into her eyes and wondered, as I had many times, how I'd ever gotten so lucky. She said quietly, so as not to disturb the twins, "That speech was really beautiful. It meant a lot to everyone, including me."

"I have a lot of people to be thankful to, for this life, for you."

"Me too, and you don't know how grateful I am, how relieved I am that I found you."

"We truly are lucky, especially considering where we began."

"A vampire and a shapeshifter, especially a vampire-detesting one, who would have guessed, seriously?"

"We've certainly come a long way."

"Let's hope we have a lot further to go."

I pulled her into my arms then. She curled into my chest. I said, "I promise you, Leah, we'll have forever."

"Will we? Those bastards are coming for us for a third time, and this time they won't be swayed by words or our strength. They mean to kill us, Jason, and they're going all out to do it."

"Whatever happens, Leah, the kids and you will be safe, I will make sure of that."

"But what about you? With your power, you're needed in this fight, and Aro either covets you or wants you dead. I want us to be a family. I want the twins to have you in their lives, and I want you in mine. The more I think about it, the more it seems all of that is slipping away from us."

"I love you, my Leah. We're going to get through this, one way or another."

"I hope so because I really want to walk down that aisle to you. I guess that will have to wait until after this madness, too."

Suddenly, there was a scream, a gut-wrenching, agonised roar coming from outside. The twins awoke. Leah lurched towards them protectively. The scream sounded again, weaker this time, muffled by wails. Chloe held on to her mother asking, "Mommy, what's going on?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

I sent the blackness out through a window and expanded a sensory bubble in the direction of the scream. Only a few hundred yards out from the house, I detected a lone vampire, stumbling in our direction. It appeared to be a male. He took a few more strides forward before falling forward onto his hands and knees, wailing into the dirt. I said, "It appears to be just one person in trouble. I'm going to check it out."

Leah replied, "I'm going to stay with them."

I nodded and flew out the door and down the stairs, exiting the house just in time to watch a crowd gathering around the wailing figure. I quickly ascertained it was Peter. Jasper knelt before him, a hand on one shoulder while Alice stood nearby looking visibly shaken. I came to a stop at the inner edge of crowd, standing with Carlisle on one side and Emmett on the other. They all wore grave expressions. I knew the fact that Charlotte wasn't also here could mean only one thing. Peter was inconsolable, and it took ten minutes for him to calm down enough to talk. Jasper said, "It's okay, Peter. Tell me what happened."

"We-were in California, near San Diego. We found her, we found that bitch, Maria."

"Calm down, Peter, what happened then?"

"We made contact but before we could say a word, she had her coven mates subdue us. She killed her, Jasper. She killed my Charlotte."


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Fronts

**TWO FRONTS**

I stayed with Leah and the twins for the rest of the night. Peter was inconsolable but also brimming with rage. Jasper took him aside from everyone, but there was no privacy to be found within several miles of the house. He convinced him to come away from the house and into the forest so they could talk. By daylight, the two of them had yet to return, but Edward and Alice assured everyone they were still out there and as well as could be expected. I'd been laying with Leah all night, watching her, wondering what I would feel, what I would do, if she were torn away from me so suddenly as Charlotte had been from Peter. I couldn't begin to imagine the scope of my grief. I slipped out of the bed, trying not to disturb her, but I knew she wasn't asleep. She'd tried after last night's events but couldn't settle. Fortunately, the twins had been convinced that everything was okay and had dozed back off. As I stood in front of the window, staring out on the morning rays casting long shadows across the landscape, she turned to me and said, "Are you okay?"

"Sort of, not really."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know Peter, nor did I know Charlotte, but I feel terrible for him."

"I know what you mean."

"I feel selfish, too, though."

"Why?"

"Because despite the loss being his, I can only think of myself. I can only think of the danger we're in, and how I can't lose you."

She got out of bed and came to my side, looking right into my eyes. She replied, "You won't. Whatever else happens, we'll be together."

"I suppose it's your turn to reassure me."

"Maybe. Maybe I just mean if the end comes, I want us to face it together. Perhaps that's selfish of me."

"If it comes to that, there'll be nothing else for us, as long as the twins are safe."

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you, my Leah. I still believe we have a chance."

"And I trust you to do your best to make sure that chance happens, as I hope you trust me to do whatever I can."

"I know you will."

I kissed her then, gently on the lips, but it lingered a while until my keen ears picked up the tiny changes in breathing that accompanied the twins' awakening. Though Harry still didn't nod off until late, he and Chloe had taken to waking at almost exactly the same time. We made our way over to them, scooping up one each as they cleared the sleep from their eyes. I had Chloe. She laid her head on my shoulder as we carried them downstairs. She seemed a little sad. I hoped it was just sleepiness and not some awareness of what had actually happened last night. I sincerely hoped she was not like my sister in that way. Her ability, although an advantage like when she used it to calm the rising blackness, was very much a curse, as well. I just put it down to bad dreams. Chloe's sleep had been restless. Perhaps Peter's cries had scared her. Harry, though he'd been woken, too, was much less perturbed and was, as always, just looking around serenely with his scrutinising eyes. He seemed endlessly fascinated by surroundings that should be so familiar to him as to be mundane. I hugged Chloe a little closer as we reached the living area. As normal, Esme had breakfast made and set on the table. We constantly reminded her that she didn't need to do this, that we could take care of the kids' meals, but she insisted. She would always say that she didn't sleep, she enjoyed cooking, and Leah and the twin's gave her a perpetual excuse to do it. She, of course, also cooked for Renesmee, but Edward and Bella often made their own meals for her at the cottage, which they'd quickly rebuilt after the Volturi's last incursion, hoping that they hadn't done so just to have it torn down again.

They'd all sat down to some eggs and bacon with buttered toast. Esme had also made some coffee for Leah. I'd gotten used to the smell of human food by then, and it wasn't so repulsive to look at. The house was empty with the exception of us, though I could hear plenty of movement outside, most of it pacing. The loss of Charlotte this early on and at hands of someone we had hoped to enlist had shocked everyone, especially our newest vampire allies. They had all been told the odds were stacked against us, but this brought the reality of that fact into sharp focus. We had already lost one of our number, two if Peter couldn't get himself together, and without knowing Maria's motivations, there was plenty of speculation going around. I heard a few of them mumbling about the possibility that perhaps the Mexican Coven had thrown in their lot with the Volturi. My eyes darted over to the twins as some mentioned the loss of Charlotte. They seemed unaware. Perhaps they couldn't hear all the "whispers" through the walls. Thankfully, I heard none of them mention switching sides or just going on the run. I hoped that spoke more to their resolve rather than their tact. I saw Edward appear through the trees, but he drifted past the door, giving the impression of being lost in thought. Still, I couldn't miss him whisper, "Jason, a word."

I stood up slowly, placing the newspaper I'd been reading on the table, before kissing Leah on the forehead. I said, "I'll be back in a minute."

She just nodded and smiled. Perhaps she'd heard, too. I stepped outside and followed Edward back into the tree line. He seemed as pensive as he had outside the house, so maybe it hadn't been an act. I said, "What's up? Have you heard from Jasper?"

"No, but I know Peter has begun to calm down, which isn't necessarily a good thing."

"How's that?"

"He may be in control of his grief for the moment but even from here, I can sense the rage that burns within him, the desire for vengeance. He will not rest until Maria pays for her transgression, even if he has to dole out justice by himself."

"That would be suicide."

"Maybe we can think so, standing here in a reasonable state of mind but for him, there is nothing left but to avenge Charlotte. I know you've thought about this, Jason, what it would be like to lose Leah and though I have not experienced it myself and pray I never will, I know something of what it means to a vampire to lose their mate. Our feelings for each other are so much more intense than anything a human can comprehend. That means that when the worst happens, our grief is indescribable. You saw how Peter was last night. Well those were the tempestuous waters atop a fathomless ocean. He is in pain, more than he can ever hope to shed in even our indefinite lifespan. The only thing that might bring him some rest will be to see Maria pay for killing his mate."

"All right, I can't say I disagree. Why would it be bad for him to do so?"

"Because as much as I hate to say it, fighting Maria and her coven now would be a distraction from the real dangers we face. Peter will not see reason now. He will go after her, and Jasper will not see him go alone and of course, we will all support Jasper no matter what. I do not begrudge Peter his retribution, but this fight may cost us numbers which we need to build up if we are to face Aro's armies."

"I don't know. Ultimately, we may end up fighting the Mexican Coven, too, sooner or later."

"You've heard the produce of the rumour mill."

"It makes sense, Edward. All I know of Maria is that she's practically a female Aro. She's power-hungry, manipulative, and cruel. It would be more to her advantage to favour the stronger side in this war, especially if she wants to maintain her status and her domain down south."

Jasper emerged from behind a nearby tree trunk and said, "Astute assertion, Jason, and I can confirm it."

Edward seemed surprised. He said, "You mean it's true? The Mexicans have sided with the Volturi?"

"Peter confirmed it. After she subdued them both and slaughtered Charlotte by fire, she told Peter to send us a message."

"Which was?"

"That our time was at an end, we're coming for you."

"That's it?"

"She also said that Aro sends his regards."

I said, "Well, that certainly settles it."

"Indeed."

"How is Peter now?" Edward asked.

"Calm but as you said, focused on only one objective."

"Jasper, you know Peter has my sympathy, and you will always have my support, but you also know we can't go chasing after the Mexicans. Not now."

"Don't worry, Edward, I agree, which is why I convinced Peter to wait."

"You did? I'm surprised you managed that much."

"If Maria has truly sided with Aro then she will eventually bring her coven against us. One way or another, Peter will have his chance for revenge."

Edward replied, "True, but this is a blow. It would be one thing if Maria abstained but to join the Volturi against us, that'll be hard for everyone to swallow, especially the newcomers."

Jasper replied, "The Mexican Coven is quite large if loosely knit, even to this day, but it doesn't help that she has gathered so many others to her, much as we have."

I interjected. "Wait, she is building her own army?"

Jasper nodded and said, "Probably planning to join Aro's when they finally move in on us, or maybe they'll attack us on two fronts."

"Okay, knowing that, do we still think letting Maria come to us is wise?"

Edward replied, "What else can we do?"

"Well, I'm thinking we make a pre-emptive strike. It'll be hard enough to fight Aro's horde without another charging at us from the south."

"Jason, that might just weaken us before the real battle begins."

"Or it could do the opposite. Let's face it, everyone's shaken by Charlotte's loss, none more than Peter. Now he craves revenge, and he won't be able to focus until he gets it. Putting down Maria and the Mexicans will get Peter back into the right frame of mind, and it may boost the confidence of the others. Who knows? We might even be able to convince her allies that our side is the better bet. If anything, we can play to the pretty much universal dislike of the Volturi."

Edward said, "I still don't know."

Jasper replied, "His suggestion has merit, Edward. Even with her allies, we still have the Mexicans greatly outnumbered and as far as I know, they possess no abilities with which to even the odds where as we have them in abundance. I believe we can pull this off without any losses."

"We'll have to see what Carlisle and the others think."

"Of course."

"Will Peter be joining us at the house any time soon?"

"No, he wishes to be alone for now. He has control of his grief, but the suddenness with which Charlotte was taken from him, and his powerlessness to help her, still overwhelm him. Besides, until I have anything concrete to tell him, I see no point in disturbing him, or getting his hopes up."

Edward nodded then, and we all turned back to the house. We had just broken through the tree line. Far over to my right, Esme and Leah were playing with the twins out on the lawn. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were approaching them from the opposite direction, and Chloe ran into Rosalie's waiting arms. I could hear Bella and Renesmee off in the distance, coming from the direction of the cottage towards us, and the shapeshifters were out in force, both packs heading in the general direction of the house. Everybody was randomly converging as if they all sensed something was up, even though their arrival was totally coincidental. Then Alice burst from the forest to our left. She looked frantic. She said, "Jasper, it's Peter."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "What about him?"

"He's gone."

"He couldn't have. I just left him only a few minutes ago."

"He only just made the decision."

"But he was better, he agreed to wait."

"He lied so you would leave him. He thinks you won't help him, and he can't hold on until Maria comes. He's going after her, Jasper. He doesn't care if he dies."

Jasper was not best pleased. He blamed himself really. He thought he should have been able to sense Peter's deceit, but Jasper's ability limited him to sensing emotions and that Peter might feel rage towards Maria was perfectly understandable. He already had a massive head start by the time a course of action was decided upon. Running as fast as he could, there was no way any of us could close the gap before he reached the Mexican Coven's last known whereabouts. Not even Edward or I would get within sight of him, but when he stopped, we'd catch up in no more than a few minutes. We all hoped that was enough. Without question, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and myself were going as were Carlisle, Dermot, and Garrett. We asked for other volunteers. The remaining Denalis, the Irish Coven, the Amazons, and Benjamin and Tia all offered to help. We could have used Bella, but she wouldn't be leaving Renesmee for a second in times such as this. We felt better that Rosalie, Esme, and some of the others were there to help Leah with the twins. Jacob and Seth joined up with our party, too, but we got little to no response from most of our newfound allies. They were all either uninterested in rescuing one grieving vampire or felt that it was foolhardy to risk our numbers when we were already at a disadvantage compared with the Volturi. Either way, no one stepped forward to join us, leaving us numbering twenty-two versus a possibly much larger force. We were singularly unimpressed.

We were gearing up to go. Peter's lead had already grown to fifteen minutes at this stage, and every moment lost was another in which he'd be alone against the whole Mexican Coven. Fiona came to Jasper before we left. I noticed Alistair standing off a distance near the porch. He and Fiona had developed a rather peculiar relationship in the last month, though nearly everyone wondered what exactly was going on between them. They did nothing but aggravate each other. At the start, Fiona had herded Alistair back every other day as he tried to run to the hills. His cowardice and selfishness infuriated her to no end, and her saying so riled Alistair right up. However, over the last few weeks there had been a clear mellowing trend between them. Fiona had grown less antagonistic whilst Alistair merely only threatened to run off, never actually doing it, and when he made such threats, Fiona would always say the same thing, "And where will you go, you foolish man?"

He used to react in stunned anger to that question but more recently, he seemed bashful almost whenever she said it. I wasn't sure what to make of it. The idea of Alistair and Fiona together didn't sit right with me. It was comparable to putting a lioness and a cheetah in a cage and seeing how well they got along. Not that I was in a position to judge them as a strange couple, after all, my mate wasn't even the same species as me. Well, I supposed there was no explaining love. I shivered at the thought but whatever my reservations were, I knew Dermot didn't approve, and that was putting it mildly. He favoured Alistair with a look of death every time there was any interaction between him and Fiona. I didn't know whether or not he was just being protective of his aunt or whether he actually hated the guy. All I did know was that if Alistair wanted to run, Dermot would have no trouble seeing him off.

I was standing nearby when Fiona spoke to Jasper. She said, "I thought you should know, my connection to Peter is weak because I've had limited interaction with him, but I can sense where he is."

"Fiona, if you can accurately track him, we could use your help."

"That's the thing, I'm not that precise."

"So, what is it you're saying?"

"I don't know his exact location, but I know he's no longer travelling. He's stopped."

"Already?"

"If my geography isn't completely off then he's just over the border in Oregon."

"Can you sense why he's stopped?"

"No, I cannot divine anything else but that."

Edward interjected, "He may be hunting, powering up before he confronts Maria."

Jasper shook his head and replied, "No, his emotions were in turmoil. His frame of mind would not allow him to think that coherently. Even dire hunger would be overwhelmed in his state."

Edward nodded in agreement. Jasper thanked Fiona before she came to Dermot and me. She said, "You two be safe. I want you both coming home after this is all over."

Dermot replied, "Don't be worried, auntie. We'll be home in time for dinner, or to hunt it, I guess."

She still looked concerned but embraced us both. Esme also saw me off with a hug and a similar request to come home in one piece. It didn't matter about my ability or that I'd barely left the newborn stage, she was never going to stop being the mother of our coven, the worrier. I looked around. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were saying their goodbyes to their respective mates, as was Esme. Isolde appeared out of nowhere and pulled Dermot into a passionate embrace. I politely excused myself. Isolde was great and all, but she was a tad full on for my taste. That was, of course, when Leah arrived and pulled me into almost as fervent a kiss, though I sensed her anxiety in it. She let go just as the twins came running out of the house. I scooped both of them up into my arms. They were getting bigger, though their rate of growth was always slowing down, they looked to be several years old rather than the several months that they actually were. Chloe was becoming more like her aunt who was her namesake everyday. She reminded me of her when she was four, when she'd gotten me a birthday cake with saved up pocket money. Granted it had been a chocolate swissroll with full-sized ornamental candles from our living room stuck in it, but she did it for me, my clever little sister. I would never forget her, but I always felt like part of her had come back to me in my daughter. Chloe asked as I hugged them both, "Daddy, why are you going?"

"I'm going to help uncle Jasper get his friend, Peter, back."

"Will you be long?"

"No, sweetheart, I should be back this evening."

Harry asked, "Can we all go?"

"No, little man, strictly adults only."

Chloe then asked, "Is it because it's dangerous?"

"No, not at all. Peter is just sad right now, but we're going to get him back and make him feel better."

"Okay, you'll be quick and come home soon?"

"I will, I promise. Now go to grandma, guys. Daddy just has to talk to mommy."

Once they were with Esme and she led them inside, I said, "I love you, my Leah."

"I love you, too, Jason. I'm holding you to that promise, too."

"And I'll keep it, no matter what."

"Good…"

She looked hesitant, like there was something else she wanted to say but wasn't sure if she should at that moment. I asked, "Is there something else, Leah?"

"Yes, am, it's important, but it can wait. Alice came to me with a proposal just before her vision, and we need to discuss it. It's nothing to worry about, so don't let it distract you."

"O-kay, well, I'm sure anything Alice suggests is bound to be _exciting_."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, but I do want your input first before we agree."

"Well now you have me intrigued."

"Just put it to the back of your mind until you're home, promise?"

"Promise."

"Be safe, and come back."

With that, she stepped up to the porch with the others as they filed into the house, waving us off as they went. I took one last look at Leah before she disappeared inside. I fell in then with the group as we took off full speed south towards the Oregon border, following Peter's trail.

Jasper was in the lead. Peter hadn't bothered to cover his tracks at all, which suggested Jasper was right about his state of mind. He was going to be careless and hard to control once we caught up with him. We hoped he hadn't continued on after we left and that we would have the opportunity to talk him down. As it was, we would have flown right past him had he not stepped into our path. We all came to an abrupt stop. As it happened, he'd stepped out right into the middle of our group, but it gave the impression that we were surrounding him. Everyone kept their distance, luckily enough, and no one made any sudden moves. Jasper walked toward his friend, radiating calm with his ability, which we could all feel, but it had its limits, and Peter's emotions might be too strong and turbulent. He said, "That won't be necessary, Jasper."

"What won't?"

"You know what. I'm not going to lose my mind or do anything crazy."

"You did run off, Peter, to face down an entire coven single-handedly."

"I did, but my plans have changed."

"How so?"

He didn't answer immediately and then said, "You know, I didn't get why she let me live when she killed Charlotte without a moment's notice. I thought she wanted me to deliver a message, but she knew I'd do nothing but try to kill her, which I did, at which point I assumed she'd kill me, too, as I'd become such an annoyance, but she didn't. She made damn sure her henchmen chased me off without doing me harm. I fought them, but they only ever hurled me forward, even when I broke off one man's arm. They actually chased me this far before I lost track of them. I considered turning around again, but the pointlessness of it all came to me in a rush, which was about when the grief set in, too. So I came back."

He was so deliberate and calm as he spoke as to be a little unsettling. Jasper asked, "What are you trying to say, Peter?"

"She's here, Jasper."

"Who? _Maria?_"

"They were using me to lead them to you. Maria knows you're in Washington, but not exactly where."

Edward interjected, "No, if she's aligned herself with Aro then he would have given her that information. This is something else."

"Like what?" asked Jasper.

"A trap maybe."

"Or an attack." Emmett added.

Everyone was uneasy. The prospect of a battle already was not what anyone had in mind. Jasper asked, "Peter, you weren't sure of Maria's exact numbers with everything that happened in California. Do you know now?"

"No, I did not get close enough to see, in case I was spotted."

"Where are they now?"

"Lurking several miles south of here. I think they plan to hunt, en masse."

"Such an act in a localised area is bound to draw attention."

"Who's going to punish her? The Volturi?"

Everyone grew even more unsettled. It looked likely that this was some kind of pre-emptive strike, an attempt to soften us before Aro arrived to finish the slaughter. Even though we could repel them and they'd lost the element of surprise, if they all hunted locally, it would draw unwanted attention from the humans. That was one more consideration we didn't need. It was already difficult to keep our own allies in line, trying to convince them to disperse widely and hunt away from Forks. We didn't need human search parties scouring the mountains and the forests looking for the killers and have them arrive on our doorstep. I'd hate to think what would happen in that situation. Carlisle stepped forward and said, "It would seem that the Mexicans will not be swayed from confrontation, but Jasper, you say their coven is not that cohesive."

"Indeed, there are a dozen members, including Maria, one or two mated pairs but the rest are individuals. They only associate with each other to address matters of mutual importance, usually to protect their territory from outsiders."

"But we can assume their numbers have been greatly bolstered."

"The southern states and northern Mexico are practically free of vampires as Maria cleared the territory of competition long ago. That said there are still numerous covens further south into the Yucatan, Central America, and to the east in the Caribbean islands. Many are long established covens who would rather not disrupt the status quo, and most would see upsetting the Volturi as a sure-fire way to achieve that."

"Then we have an opportunity. They all know they have to fight regardless. Aro will not give them the option of neutrality. If we can, we must convince them that our side is the better choice, if they want to ensure that they get to live as they please when this is over."

Edward added, "And that they won't just get used as cannon fodder."

"That, too. Perhaps we can even convince the Mexican Coven to submit."

Peter stepped to Carlisle, very animated all of a sudden, and said, "Carlisle, I don't care what that bitch says or concedes. She is going to pay for her crime. I will not have it any other way."

Placating him, Carlisle replied, "Of course, Peter. Maria must answer for what she has done, and I assure you that none of us will accept anything less. Even if she does try to become a turncoat, there would be no way we could tolerate her, much less trust her."

Jasper said, "Maria is the coven leader, Carlisle. Even if we can have a reasonable discourse with the Mexicans, they will never turn on her."

"Maybe they will under pressure from their allies, and if it's the difference between their lives or hers."

Peter said, "Carlisle, it's not just Maria. She merely gave the order. Her whole coven is complicit in Charlotte's death. They were the ones who subdued her, the ones who broke her body and set her remains alight. I want _all_ of them punished."

Jasper said, "Carlisle, he's right. Maria is a master manipulator. She is more like a cult leader, and her coven mates are her devoted followers. The may associate loosely as most vampires do, but they will fight to the death to protect what Maria has them believing are their mutual interests."

Carlisle nodded gravely and said, "It would not be my first choice, but we do not have time to convince the indoctrinated. We will have to settle for drawing away their allies, if we can."

Everyone seemed to agree with Carlisle's assessment. Kate asked, "So how shall we proceed? Will we attempt an ambush?"

Jasper replied, "It's unlikely to succeed with such a large group. We're better off…"

Edward exclaimed all of a sudden, "Wait. I hear something."

Carlisle asked, "What, Edward?"

"Thoughts, of vampires." By then, we could all hear the footfalls of several dozen vampires getting nearer by the second. Everyone began to form up, facing in the direction from which they were coming. Edward said, "It seems Maria is coming to us."

Jasper looked troubled. This was not how he planned to approach this, I knew, but I wondered was this an encounter he hoped to put off indefinitely. We all knew what Maria had done to him and had made him do. I was sure Alice wouldn't have minded to be there to administer vengeance on his behalf. However, Maria's transgression against Peter was fresher, and it was for that that she would pay that day.

They arrived into forest clearing that we occupied. The city of Portland wasn't far away, and we had not left the Columbia River very far behind. They definitely outnumbered us, forming up in a circle to surround us at the perimeter of the clearing. We slowly drew into our own circular formation so that none of them could blindside us. The vampires around us were of varying Latin American and Caribbean extraction, but none of them stood out as Maria's coven. Just then, a gap appeared in the enemy line right in front of where Peter, Jasper, and Carlisle stood. I was off to the left a bit, but I could still see clearly as she marched in followed closely by her cohorts. Jasper had once said how he had come to Maria's aid when he was human, thinking she was a lady in distress. He offered her aid, but that was when she turned him. The woman I saw before me then could just as easily be mistaken for some pretty Latino girl. It was hard to believe that she was the one to win the Southern Vampire Wars, to orchestrate death on a grand scale, the one who could manipulate just as easily as she could breathe. Yet here she was, squaring up to Peter and Jasper who looked much more formidable. She was gutsy I'd give her that. She'd marched up to Peter until she was within arm's reach with her own coven mates a good few paces behind. That distance hardly mattered where vampires are concerned, but it did send a message. She didn't care how exposed she was, she wasn't afraid of us. Peter had a wild look in his eyes, but Maria smiled as though she were eternally amused. The tension between the two of them looked ready to snap until she herself broke it by saying, "Good job, Peter."

"What?" He snapped.

"I knew I could depend on you."

"I did nothing for you, bitch, but I will do the world a favour by ending your existence."

She laughed as though Peter had cracked a particularly ridiculous joke. She replied, "Oh, Peter, we both know that won't be happening today. In fact, you may find the reverse case to be true."

"I will break you, woman, should you come against me."

"Hmm, you always did say the darnedest things, Peter. Is it your bravado talking, do you think, or your grief? Poor, poor Charlotte, how terribly heart-wrenching her absence must be for you."

Peter lunged forward, but her coven mates instantly fell in around her, and Jasper and Carlisle had to hold him back by the arms. He snarled and spat, saying, "I'll kill you, Maria. I will burn you into the dirt where you belong."

"Oh, it would seem sorrow has turned to madness. Such is often the way when one loses their mate. They are consumed by revenge. It is too bad your newfound obsession will never find fulfilment, but do not despair. You're suffering shall soon be at an end."

At that point, she turned to walk away, her coven mates preparing to fall in after her. She had not batted an eye towards Jasper, as if he didn't exist. Emmett had joined Carlisle in restraining Peter, as Jasper stepped forward. He said, "Maria, I would speak with you."

She froze, turned her head to regard him, and said, "Would you really, Jasper, and what would you have to say to me, you traitorous dog?"

"Cast as many stones as you wish, but we both know who between us first contemplated betrayal."

"You did more than contemplate, Jasper Whitlock. You let that low-life go free with his newborn bitch. I should never have given in to you. Peter should have died like all the others after their first year, but no, I let him live, for I knew you had a soft spot for him. That was a sign of weakness, and I should have disposed of you then along with him, but I could not bring myself to do so. You had been so faithful a servant, helping me to achieve all my goals. I should have realised you're weakness had rubbed off on me. I let you get too close, Jasper, but now I can rid myself of the guilt that has haunted me since then."

"What are you talking about? Why did you let Peter go?"

"Because Peter is a simple creature, emotional and unrestrained, easy to goad and to lead. I knew he would initially try to take revenge, but the longer that urge went unsatisfied, the easier it would be for grief and despair to set in. I knew as those emotions peaked, he would return to you, but it would only be so long before his desire for vengeance would resurface, and he would only tolerate your hesitance to help him for so long before he took matters into his own hands. I have to say it all played out wonderfully to plan, and now he's here with you all in tow."

"This was an elaborate lure then."

"Quite."

"Why are you doing this, Maria?"

"Why have I ever done anything, Jasper?"

"You're a fool if you believe Aro will share power with you. Your alliance with him will only bring you damnation."

"I do not require more power, Jasper. I merely want things to remain as they are, which they will not if I try to abstain from this war, or join the opposing side. I'm not stupid, Jasper. I know Aro means to tear through the continent like the coming of the apocalypse, and I would much rather be a willing participant than just another conscripted pawn."

Jasper shook his head and replied, "You really are a fool, Maria, or you've just convinced yourself that volunteering out of fear and lack of choice is the same as choosing. You are just a tool to the Volturi, one which they will run into the ground just as soon as those that they forced to join their ranks." Jasper looked about and said in a raised voice, "And that goes for the rest of you, too."

There were some murmurs, shuffling, and sideways glances among Maria's recruits. The Mexicans had not even flinched. Peter had calmed somewhat by then, so Carlisle stepped forward to address the other vampires. He said, "Jasper is right. You think by siding with Maria, with Aro, that you are choosing the winning side. Perhaps that will be the case, but it is not you who will claim victory, for few of you will live to see it. You are nothing to the Mexicans, or to the Volturi, nothing but sacrificial pawns to be deployed and expended until Aro gets what he wants. Join them and I guarantee you even if they win, you will not like the world that you will find yourselves in. You want to live as you always have, for things to remain as they are, well, that is not what you are choosing right now. You are choosing to help the Volturi make the greatest power grab in the history of our kind, to expand their tyranny beyond all restraint. You are choosing to enslave yourselves to them, and under Aro's imperial rule, you will never know freedom, and you will never again know peace. The choice is still yours, however, so I urge you to make the right one."

The murmurs increased. Maria's recruits became very restless. Even the Mexicans themselves were becoming agitated, as though Carlisle's speech had awoken some shred of common sense within them. Maria was the only one who maintained her poise, though she did not speak. The silence dragged out for a minute as the tension in the group rose. Then, four of Maria's recruits stepped forward. They were all ebony-skinned with braided hair tied back severely. One was male and he came forward with a female who matched him in stature and apparent age. The other two females remained a few steps behind and were smaller and daintier than their taller counterpart was. They appeared younger, too. If I didn't know better, I would have mistaken them for a normal family. The male spoke in a thick accent, saying, "I am Najac of Haiti. This is my mate, Jessanna, and our daughters, Leila and Cassandre. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He always spoke with a smile, his voice dripping with charm, and his introduction of his coven mates as his daughters unsettled his fellow recruits and the Mexicans. Perhaps they were a real family. The younger two did resemble their "father" and "mother". Carlisle regarded him pleasantly and said, "And you, Najac. I assume you have a question for me."

"You assume correctly. We have joined with the Mexicans in the hopes of preserving our way of life, but your words have certainly brought us a fresh perspective. My question to you is therefore quite simple. If we were to join your side, what can you offer us that the Mexicans and Volturi cannot?"

"I don't know quite what you mean."

"Let me rephrase, what guarantees can you give us? You say a world in which the Volturi have won and have absolute power will be one of servitude and terror for those of us left standing. Yet, you have not said what we can expect afterward if victory should fall to you."

Carlisle considered but a moment and replied, "For now, I can guarantee you will not be used, you will not be needlessly sacrificed, you will not be forced into any action against your will. In fact, if any of you choose to abandon Maria now and flee this place to find shelter from this storm, _we_ will not pursue you, or press you into serving our cause instead. Do you think Aro would say the same or Maria for that matter?"

Maria looked sour, but she still did not respond. Najac regarded her with narrowed eyes but still maintained his perpetual smile. He returned his attention to Carlisle and asked, "And what about after you win? We all know the Olympic Coven is large with many powerful gifts to hand. You also have the allegiance of these shapeshifters, and you have many loyal friends among our kind, too, themselves gifted. In a world with no Volturi, that equates to a great deal of power. How do we know that you will not try to fill the vacuum left by the demise of Aro? How do we know that you will not see fit to impose your way of life upon us? We know you feed upon animals and coexist with the humans. What if that's not what we want? What if we want to return to our lives as they were before the war when all this is over?"

"Then you may do so. We are not the Volturi, Najac, nor do we have any aspirations to be. Ultimately, free will is what matters to us. We want to live how we always have without fear, without prejudice, and to finally be at peace. Aro will never let us have that, so we must fight for it, but make no mistake, just because you live as most vampires do, do not think you will be ignored by him. If your covens have gifts or anything of use to him, he will find a way to exploit it. No one will be safe until Volterra falls but when it does, so will tyranny, I promise you that."

Najac nodded, looked to his mate and then his daughters. They all nodded also and then he said, "Then you have my coven's allegiance."

They moved to our side, facing Maria and the Mexicans. She looked incensed and on the verge of exploding. The tension could not escalate much further without snapping, which I think everyone realised, at this point, was exactly what Maria wanted. She knew we'd send our most powerful players, those with strength, experience, and gifts, to chase after Peter so if it did come to a fight, we'd have an edge. I wasn't sure though how much that edge mattered right then. Even with the Haitian Coven defecting to our side, we were still outnumbered about three to one. We could still win, but we would likely incur losses, a scenario that would play in Aro's favour when the real battle began. All that was left then was to see if more recruits would switch sides or flee before Maria gave her orders.

Low and behold, it didn't take long.

Without a word to anyone, several of those who stood alone, nomads perhaps, departed in a flurry of movement, each of them heading in a different direction. This carried on for about a minute until Maria's recruits had diminished by a third. That still left us outmatched by two to one. When there were no further departures, Maria seemed ready to hand down her commands, playing her much reduced advantage while she still had it. It was then that the remainder of her recruits by some unseen signal broke the circle and gathered together. They stood with neither group but off to the side from the no man's land between us. Maria looked over both infuriated and confused, so we knew this wasn't part of her plan. One of the recruits stepped forward, a male of Hispanic extraction. He wasn't very impressive in stature, and he looked quite ordinary for a vampire. Clearly, he hadn't been much to look at in his human life. Nevertheless, he'd been designated as speaker. He clasped his hands together behind him, not making eye contact with either side, just addressing us all collectively. He said, "Well, I will be blunt. My compadres and I believe we are at an impasse. We joined with the Mexicans in hopes of preserving our ways of life and appeasing the Volturi. Yet, none of us are too keen on living in a world where Aro has even more power than he wields now. That said, we will not be so easily swayed by mere words as the Haitians have been. So, Carlisle, leader of the Olympic Coven, you may have our allegiance, but not before we evaluate your situation. We reserve the right to leave then or any time thereafter. If you are a man of your word, you will not stop us."

Carlisle replied, "I can assure you of that."

"I will vet you on your actions, not your words." He turned in Maria's direction without really looking at her. He said, "Maria, you led us to believe that a Volturi victory was assured, that those that stood with the Cullens were dooming themselves along with them, and we were only required to bolster the Guard's numbers to make for a more efficient victory. We already raised concerns over the cavalier manner with which you treated this offensive, telling us that even we alone had the Cullens and their allies outmatched. We took you at your word, a mistake we will not soon make again. Of course, we are not without reason. If, as you have said, the Cullens are to be so easily dispatched as not to be a threat to even you, then prove it. Let the mighty Mexican Coven put down the Olympians right now, and we will then grovel for your forgiveness should you win. Aro will surely award you, too, for being so cunning in drawing the enemy out into a trap."

His last few statements were heavy with sarcasm. Maria lost it. She spat and shouted, "I will make you pay for this betrayal, Javier, you mongrel dog." She turned to us, fury in her eyes, but she was still calculating, still in control. She pointed right at Jasper and yelled, "Attack!"

Her coven mates were without hesitation. They lunged forward, even though they were by then only eleven versus twenty-six. Peter and Jasper were first into the fray, followed closely by Carlisle, Dermot, Garrett, and myself. The Mexicans were vicious and experienced fighters and if it were merely a matter of skill and brawn, they might have posed a challenge, perhaps even killing a good number of us before we finally put them down. Jasper and Peter, though, had enough skill to handle them. Emmett could easily overpower any one of them, even several at once. That didn't matter, though. Once Kate, Zafrina, and I jumped in, the fight was over in moments. I used the blackness to ensnare three individuals who were posing a challenge for Carlisle and Dermot. With them immobilized, they were easily slain. Simultaneously Zafrina blinded the remaining combatants whilst Kate stunned two of them, making sure they couldn't continue fighting despite their lack of vision. Emmett and Garrett tore them all apart and began piling the remains when Peter exclaimed, "Where is she?"

I knew immediately what he meant. None of those that we had killed was Maria. Immediately, my ears picked out the sound of rapid footfalls heading away from us to the north. It was a ploy. The whole attack had been cover so she could make good her escape. If the recruits were just pawns then her own coven mates were merely the more powerful pieces, but still under her control. I wondered had they known her purpose for them. I hoped not. It was scary to think she could have that much power over the minds of others.

Peter was after her before a word could be uttered.

Jasper was not long following. I went, too. Maria had too much of a head start to be caught, but I could still snare her with the blackness if I could get close enough. I was soon overtaking Jasper and gaining ground on Peter who was just up ahead. I still had some of my newborn speed and strength, though I had definitely noticed that diminishing with time. Edward, who was the fastest among us, could finally outrun me. Still, I was closing the distance between Peter and me and up ahead, I could just make out a blur of movement disappear behind some trees. Her trickery hadn't gained her as much time as she'd hoped. Peter was only a few paces ahead as I swept ahead with sensory side of the blackness. Maria was moving fast, still heading north. Surely, she realised that escape was impossible. Her speed wasn't anything spectacular by vampire standards. Eventually, Peter would have caught up without me to trap her. Even with that realisation, I kept going, wanting to make sure that Peter got the vengeance he deserved. He was angry enough to defeat her himself, but she was tricksy enough to outwit him, especially in his enraged state. I was level with him then, and Jasper was catching up, but I didn't try to overtake, even though I could. I knew Peter would want to be the one to bring her down. Maria was close then, but she staying out of my line of sight, dodging behind trees or rocks. I could still sense her position, but I needed a clearer shot to use the physical elements of the blackness. I changed my tactics and tried to create obstacles to slow her down. I sent out a swarm of tendrils to rip at tree limbs and pull at rock faces, trying to knock them into her path. None of them could harm her and what she lacked in speed, she made up for in manoeuvrability. It didn't matter. There was only so long she could play this game. We were too close, so there was no way she could lose us. We were gaining. We were going to get the bitch. Then, ahead, Maria's position changed. She was falling. We all heard it then, a resounding splash. We cleared the trees and emerged upon a steep bank of the Colombia River. We stared down into its murky waters. Her scent trail had vanished. There was no sign of her. Peter went to dive in, but Jasper and I held him back. Jasper said, "It's no use, Peter."

"We have to try."

"Peter, she hasn't crossed the river, which means she's still in there. She could swim upstream or downstream and emerge at any point along its course. She could even swim to the ocean if she wanted."

"I could still catch her."

"Even if you guessed right which way she went, the waters are clouded. She could easily hide from you or worse, jump you."

He wasn't fighting anymore. Despair was creeping back in as he said, "Jasper, I have to. I have to make her pay. She took her from me…"

He fell against him wailing, crying in place of the tears that he was unable to shed. It was awful to behold the depths of his misery and loss. The scope of vampire emotions could bring the greatest of joys but also the deepest of sorrows. I glanced sideways at the river, sweeping it as far as I could up and down its course. The water was too chaotic with too much detritus for me to even guess what anything was. Jasper was assuring Peter that Maria would meet her reckoning eventually, but the fact was that this time, she had eluded us.


End file.
